Episode 1126 (2 May 1995)
Synopsis Nigel unveils his secret weapon, while Sharon gives the Mitchell's more than they bargained for. Sharon tells Michelle she's staying in today. Michelle says oh, well maybe we cold go out for lunch. Sharon says she wants to stay in as Peggy and Grant will need to contact her about the licence of the Vic. However, they don't turn up all day. Grant finally does, and Michelle tells him Sharon isn't there (a lie). The football team play, and actually win. Alan tries very hard to get a job, Mark gives him a card from a window too, and Alan decides to go and try it, and he gets the job as a porter in a hotel. He goes home and says to Carol do you want the good or bad news, and tells her he has a job, but... and shows her the uniform. She heroically manages to refrain from laughing, and he says "I thought you'd laugh at me". She says she's proud of him, and it's great that he has a steady job. Alan turns up to the football match after the whistle's gone, but only by seconds, so it's all OK. Nigel was terrified of what Peggy would do to him if it didn't work out. Debs can't get time off from the betting shop to watch, and her manager asks her if it's OK, and whether she's alright, etc. She tells him all about the baby thing and he says well, be independent, and women nowadays have the right to have children when they want to, so don't let him force you. (and of course he doesn't want her to leave work!) David and Barry are hatching some deal for the car businesses while Pat and Roy are gone. It's "risky" is all we find out before Pat walks in. David looks a bit guilty, but passes it off OK, Pat asks him to sort Ricky out as he's sulking about her going. David says she deserves it and that Ricky is grown up, doesn't live there, etc so he will have to get used to it. Pat reiterates this later when she's at home with Roy, planning, when Ricky comes to look for his football boots. He says something rude and Pat says that it's not fair that she should hang around for Frank, who left her, and she has her own life too. Ricky sulks and goes away. Phil asks Kathy what she wants for her birthday, and she says what she wishes for is that her family could get on - Ian and him. He says right, I'll see what I can do, how about dinner the four of us. Kathy says yes, if you can manage it that would be great, but Ian wont. Phil asks Cindy who agrees on behalf of Ian, and Kathy is told, goes to see Ian and thank him. He is surprised and doesn't know about it, but is furious with Cindy when he gets home. Cindy and Gita go to support the football. Cindy leches at No 4's legs (Ricky's if I remember rightly yeuk!!) Gita says no, No 11 is best. Cindy says you would say that, he's your husband. Gita says not necessarily - what if it was Ian out there. Cindy laughs at the revolting thought and says good point. The stallholders don't have time to shut up, so they ask Arthur to do it, although he's all set to go and support as he loves football. He sadly agrees to do it though. Nigel has got an old friend of his who was brilliant at school to make up the 11th player. Unfortunately he is now a chain smoker and spends more time lighting up than kicking the ball during the match. Everyone laughs at Nigel's choice, but it doesn't matter much. Alan nearly scores and is brought down for a penalty. Disorder ensues when they haven't got a nominated penalty taker and David Wicks insists on it, and scores. Big Ron is good in goal, though he doesn't look like he has a clue what's happening, he just manages to stand there and the ball accidentally hits him. Robbie scores another goal, and that's it - 2-0. Still, everyone is pleasantly surprised that they've won. Carol, Bianca and Blossom go to watch, and congratulate Alan and Robbie afterwards, ignoring David. He's pissed off about that. He has a word with Ricky about Pat going on the cruise, and that Ricky shouldn't try to stop her, it will do her good. Ricky, rather uncharacteristically perceptively, says "you don't care about her, you just want her out of the way for a while and you're afraid I'll ruin your deals by persuading her not to go". David says lamely, err no its not that at all. They go home to the Vic and Peggy has arranged a banner saying the boys done good. During the match, Binnie and Tracey had to put it up and they laugh at it, saying she should have bought a 2-sided one, one saying good and one saying rubbish. Steve as captain claims credit and gets totally pissed. Peggy gives the team drinks on the house, and Grant says they will be bankrupt if she does that after the football matches! Later, about closing time, Sharon goes over to the Vic and says so, what can I do for you? to Grant. He says it's about the licence.... She says ...and you want me to give it to Peggy, being the obvious choice since you can't have it (with your criminal record). Grant says err yes that's it. She says fine, get your solicitor to send me a letter and I'll sign it. You might want to consider buying my share while you're at it. Grant is stunned, and so is Peggy, who's thrilled. Grant isn't - I think he wanted an excuse for more communication with Sharon. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Mark Monero as Steve *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Ulric Browne as Winston *Jane Slaughter as Tracey Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes